The substance of a conventional process of manufacturing a door-trim assembly used for the interior of a vehicle relies on manual tasks. First, a plurality of various shaped resin-made door-trim parts, and various types of deformable members for fitting the resin-made door-trim parts in their deformed states, are temporarily and manually installed on a resin-made door-trim base. These temporarily installed deformable members are then manually deformed by means of a hand tool to fix the resin-made door-trim parts to the resin-made door-trim base such that the door-trim assembly is assembled.
As described above, presently the substance of such an operation relies on manual work. There is no prior-art document that describes the skills used in such an operation. To fix each resin-made door-trim part that is tacked to the resin-made door-trim base, for example, the worker should manually allocate the proper hand tool for the deformable member that corresponds to the resin-made door-trim parts to be fixed. Because each hand tool is designed to be exclusively used for each type of resin-made door-trim base, it lacks a general versatility. Therefore, if a shape or a type of resin-made door-trim base is replaced with another one, the hand tool should also be replaced with another one, one that is adapted to be used for the new base. Further, because the worker handling the hand tool should move in response to the location where the resin-made door-trim part is to be fixed, the manual operation used is cumbersome.
Considering the forgoing circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a door-trim assembly and its assembly line in which the operation is simplified and, as well, the general versatility is improved.